Dedek Eren
by Kazehaya Hiyori
Summary: Karena kurang asupan kasih sayang dari Abang, sepuluh hari sang Dedek Eren tercinta berubah jadi bocah tiga tahun lagi. Mampukah Bang Levi mengurusnya? [Brother!LevixBaby!Eren] [Brothership!]
1. chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya.**

 **Author: Kazehaya Shiroe**

 **Brothership: Levi dan Eren.**

 **Warning! Humor garing, Cerita gaje :"(**

.

.

.

"Bang?"

Abang yang dipanggil tak menoleh. Kedua katanya masih fokus menatap layar laptop logo apel digigit dikit.

"Bang, Levi!"

"Apaan, sih, Dek?!" respon sang Abang. Kesal. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor.

Levi Ackerman 25 tahun, Eren Ackerman 17 tahun. Mereka kakak-beradik tidak sedarah. Artinya, Eren adalah adik tiri Levi. Setelah Ibunda Levi meninggal, saat ia dibangku SD, Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan janda beranak satu. Sayangnya, setelah Levi lulus SMA kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Jangan ngurusin kerjaan mulu, dong. Ini bantuin aku bikin makalah," Eren menaruh laptopnya di atas meja kerja Levi.

"Ade bego, bikin makalah aja gak bisa. Bikin sendiri sana. Abang sibuk, Dek."

"Besok aku presentasi," Eren mulai merajuk.

"Bodo amat."

Eren manyun. Bisa dimaklum, Levi itu direktur muda pengganti Ayahnya di SnK Corp. Kerjaannya pasti segudang, tapi masa luangin waktu lima menit--lima belas menit buat dedeknya engga bisa?

Dulu Abangnya perhatian, protektif, dan menyebalkan. Sekarang boro-boro, Eren dicuekin mulu. Rasanya Eren rindu saat masih kecil, ingin balik lagi biar disayang-sayang.

"Bang Levi, bantuin!" Eren bersih keras.

Ponsel sang Abang berbunyi. Ocehan Eren tak digubris. Levi mengangkat panggilan.

"Ya?"

"Oh, iya. Sedang saya persiapkan. Jadwal keberangkatan saya ke Arab sudah fix. Ya. Tenang saja."

"Sama-sama." Panggilan diputus sepihak.

Eren mengernyit bingung ucapan sang Abang pada orang disebrang telepon. "Bang Levi mau ke Arab?"

"Hm."

"Ngapa-"

"Ketemu Raja Arab. Mau buat cabang perusahaan di sana." Datar. Muka Abang Levi datar menatap laptop.

"Kenapa engga di Eropa?" tanya Eren.

"Direktur-nya siapa?"

"Yaudah sih, Bang. Bodo amat Abang mau ke Arab kek, Afrika kek, Papua Nugini sekalian. Eren engga peduli! Makan aja itu kerjaan," semburnya dengan nada jengkel. Emosi tak tertahan akhirnya terlontar. Eren membalik badan menuju pintu. "Kalau kayak gini mending aku jadi anak kecil terus!" Eren keluar ruangan kerja membanting pintu.

Levi menghela napas. Memanjakan Adik bukan lagi tugasnya. Burung Eren sekarang sudah besar /lho/. Memanjakannya hanya akan berdampak negatif, pikirnya. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurus.

Eren masuk kamar, menarik kursi dan kembali mengerjakan tugas makalah di laptop. Pikirannya tidak tenang. Materi yang harus dibawakan terlalu berat. Otak Eren tak sanggup menjangkau. Sadar kapasitas otak tak seperti abangnya yang selalu juara umum--sampai menjadi juara umum tingkat nasional.

"Seandainya bisa jadi anak kecil lagi..." gumamnya.

Kedua kaki membawa tubuhnya ambruk di atas ranjang empuk. Lelah, namun tugas belum selesai. Eren dilanda dilema. Dari dulu, ia bergantung pada Levi. Menggantungkan hidupnya sendiri rasanya susah, gusti.

Rasa lelah memaksa Eren melupakan tugas, dan segera menyeret ke alam mimpi. Kelopak mata tak tertahan oleh kantuk yang melanda. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Tertidur.

Dewa Pengabul Harapan yang kebetulan lewat mendengar doa yang dipanjatkan Eren. Dewa Pengabul Harapan melihat sisi lemah Eren, tak sadar ia merasa iba. Menurutnya Eren membutuh kasih sayang.

"Anak Malang..., akan kukabulkan harapanmu. Semoga sepuluh hari yang kuberikan akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." Dewa Pemberi Harapan tersenyum kalem.

Keesokan paginya Levi terbangun, mendapati alarmnya berbunyi. Mata yang tak bergairah, namun memesona. Levi masih telanjang dada di atas ranjang. Seuasi mematikan alarm di nakas, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Turun dari tangga bercabang, berbelok ke dapur. Levi tidak mendapati Eren di sana. Sarapan mereka masih utuh, dan hanya ada maid part-time yang bertugas.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Maid itu membungkuk.

"Pagi. Di mana Eren?" Levi mengambil segelas jus jeruk, lalu meminumnya.

"Belum keluar kamar," jawab wanita itu.

Sebelum ia turun, biasanya Eren sudah lebih dulu duduk manis di meja makan, atau lebih dulu berangat sekolah. Kemana anak itu?

Sembari membawa gelas berisi jus jeruk isi setengah, Levi menghampiri kamar Eren. Mengetuknya. Menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik kamar.

"Eren?" Sekali lagi Levi mengetuk, namun tak ada respon. "Eren! Ini sudah jam delapan. Kau bisa terlambat sekolah. Lupakan makalah itu, aku akan menyuruh Jean atau Hanji untuk membantumu."

Tetap tidak ada respon. Apa jangan-jangan Eren sudah lebih dulu pergi ke sekolah sebelum maid tiba? Tidak mungkin.

Knop pintu diputar. Tidak terkunci. Levi heran. Pintu terbuka menampilkan keadaan kamar Eren bak kapal pecah. Yarob, batin Levi.

Tidak ada si surai cokelat yang dikenal.

Kaki Levi maju selangkah menuju tempat tidur. Ada gumpalan di dalam selimut. Nah, kampret, ketemu juga akhirnya, batin Levi.

Selimut ditarik paksa. Mata Levi membelalak; engga keliatan jelas karena sypyt. Kaget. Levi kaget, serius. Melihat sosok aneh di balik selimut.

WHAT THE HELL, MAN. Sosok bocah mungil tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang Eren. Wait. Itu kepala-- eh rambut mirip seperti Eren. Levi pasang wajah 'wtf' beberapa detik.

Merasakan kehadiran Levi membuat tidur pulasnya terganggu. Si bocah kecil, sekiranya berumur tiga tahun membuka mata. Menampilkan iris mata yang tak asing dilihat Levi. Bocah itu merubah posisi menjadi duduk, mengusap matanya.

"E-eren?"

 **Lanjut?**

 **A/N: Fyuh! Saya engga tau kenapa mau nulis ff receh macam ini :"** **Terinspirasi dari doujin /plak** **Maaf ya engga seru :"(** **Salam hangat,** **Kazehaya Shiroe**


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki No Kyojin bukan milik saya.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apa pun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini.

Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita lain, itu hanyalah unsur tidak sengaja

Maaf, bahasa tidak baku, typo dan OOC.

.

"E-eren?"

Bayi munyil nan menggemasan di hadapan Levi mengusap matanya pelan. Mengusir rasa kantuk dan mengembalikan kesadaran seutuhnya. Pipi tembam merekah kemerahan serta bibir tipis dimanyunkan. Astaga, Levi menunggak saliva. Pasalnya, ini malaikat kecil kepalang.

Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan, iris senada permata hijau bergerak melirik seseorang di hadapannya. Si bayi mendongkrak, tatapan polos dilempar, tersirat makna kebingungan. Tersadar oleh rasa bingung, tiga detik kemudian wajah polos berubah menjadi kilatan bening serta bibir yang bergetar.

Bayi itu menahan isak. Perlahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Bingung. Rasa takut akan tatapan Levi mendominasi alasan ia menangis.

Tatapan Levi kaget, namun wajah yang tak tersirat ramah menampilkan kesan horor bagi anak kecil.

Levi bingung. Ia masih mematung dengan wajah 'WTF'. Segelas jus yang dibawa ia taruh di atas nakas. Menjajarkan tingginya dengan bocah yang duduk di atas ranjang Eren. Kedua telapak tangan memegang pipi gembil bocah itu, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah. "K-kau! Eren, kan?"

Bayi menangis, bukannya ditenangkan, Levi malah menggoyangkan pundak bocah itu dan terus bertanya. "DI MANA EREN?! SIAPA KAU?"

"HUWEEEEEEEE!" tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang, merasakan tubuhnya digonjang-ganjing, seakan ia disiksa.

Kenapa?! Kenapa bisa-bisanya Eren menjadi bayi lagi?! Sebenarnya bayi ini Eren atau bukan?! Levi frustasi sesaat. Napas dibuang.

"Bocah, kalau kau Eren berikan aku petunjuk dan kenapa kau bisa menciut begini. Nah, siapa namamu?"

Levi itu bujangan kaya raya, belum punya pacar, apa lagi istri. Terus, interaksi sama bocah cem ini belum ada pengalaman. Levi belum pernah melihat Eren versi chibi seperti ini; karena saat mereka dipertemukan, saat itu Eren duduk di bangku SD.

Si bayi menghentikan tangisnya. Menatap mata Levi dengan sorot bergetar.

"Siapa namamu?!"

Duh, Dedek bayi itu tidak boleh dibentak, Levi.

"E-elen," jawab bayi itu; setengah terisak.

Bocah kecil seperti ini tidak mungkin berbohong. Kepolosan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Levi membulatkan mata sypytnya. Jelas, itu adalah adik tirinya. Rasanya seperti dihantam batu meteor.

Bocah itu adiknya.

Bocah itu adiknya.

BOCAH ITU ADI-- STOP! Levi mengerang, memegang kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang-orang?! Terlebih, bagaimana cara mengurus bocah macam ini. Levi yakin, kedua orang tuanya tengah tersenyum di nirwana sana.

Apakah ingatan Eren hilang seutuhnya?

"Bocah, kau tahu 'kan, aku siapa?"

Bayi itu menggeleng, Levi tepuk jidat. Anju.

"Panggil aku Abang Levi. Ya, biasanya kau memanggilku begitu."

"Ugh... Ba-bang Lepi."

"Serah lo," Ini salah dialog kayaknya. "Bagus, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ketakutan memudar. Si bayi berpikir sosok di hadapannya tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Kedua tangan ia rentangkan. Meminta untuk digendong.

Levi mengernyit. "Apaan?" Bingung.

"'Endong."

"Hah?"

"'Endong! Babang!"

"Apaan, sih?"

"Endong!!!" Eren kecil merajuk, menangis lagi.

Oh. Levi mengerti sekarang. Awalnya Levi kira ini bocah minta dipeluk. Tak apa, sih, Eren versi chibi jauh lebih menggemaskan. "Oh, minta digendong, toh. Bilang yang jelas, dong."

Kedua tangan kokoh Levi mengangkat tubuh mungil Eren. Mendekap tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat. Repotin, batin Levi.

Dagu bertopang pada bahu Levi. Tangan mungil mengusap mata sembabnya, sesekali menarik kembali cairan di hidung agar tak mengenai-- telat. Dengan kepolosan, cairan di hidung itu ia bersihkan dengan kain di pundak Levi.

"Yha, sepertinya kau harus dibawa ke kamarku."

Baru saja keluar ruangan, ia merasakan bahunya terasa basah. Apaan, nih? Oh, mungkin air mata Eren. Levi cuek melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa; setelah maid pergi. Sial. Levi harus membawa Eren ke kantornya dan memberi surat keterangan kepada sekolah.

Levi mengambil ponsel di saku, sembari berjalan menelusuri lorong. Ponsel pintar diraih, menghubungkan dengan pihak di luar sana.

"Selamat pagi, Levi-san," suara berasal dari telepon.

"Pagi," dingin seperti biasa, "aku ingin tahu jadwalku hari ini."

"B-baik. Etto..., Levi-san hari ini ada rapat--"

"Jam berapa?"

"Setelah makan siang, lalu dilanjutkan pertemuan sekitar jam lima sore."

Setelah mengatakan terima kasih, Levi menutup sambungan dengan sekretarisnya.

Eren menatap bingung Abangnya, serta barang yang digenggam.Penasaran. Tangan mungil mencoba menggapai benda persegi panjang itu.

Pegangan pada ponsel terlalu longgar, saat tangan mungil Eren tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan kulit.

"W-woe!" Levi menjauhkan jangkauan ponsel dari Eren. "Ini bukan mainan bocah."

Sudut bibir Eren lagi-lagi bergetar. Matanya yang sembab mulai mengeluarkan bulir bening.

Mampus, nangis lagi.

"Yaudah iya, ini," Levi memberikan ponselnya--dengan amat sangat terpaksa; daripada nangis.

Senyum kemenangan merekah di bibir Eren. Jemari kecil sibuk mengotak-atik benda itu. Sibuk mengusap permukaan layar. Kernyitan alis terbentuk.

Mampus lo, kan udah gue password, batin Levi.

Eren kesal. Usap sana, usap sini hanya pemberitahuan kesalahan. Frustasi. Ponsel dilayangkan seenak jidat. Terbentur indah di atas lantai. Menghasilkan bunyi retakan.

"ADEK GOBLOOOG, NGAPA DIBANTING!" teriak Levi; ini OOC. Itu ponsel keluaran terbaru bulan ini. Walau menurutnya harga ponsel itu sangat murah, namun ponsel adalah penghubung kesuksesan dalam bisnis. Kalau bukan Adiknya, mungkin sudah Levi lempar keluar jendela.

Eren pasang wajah watados. Lalu, tertawa memeluk Levi. "Babang!"

Ini anak waras engga, sih?

Sesampainya memasuki kamar, Levi meletakan Eren di atas ranjangnya. Levi mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Eren masih berbalut baju kebesaran, artinya, Levi harus membelikan baju bayi. Oh sial, takut-takut disangka hamilin ceue di luar nikah. Apa lagi pembisnis muda nan tampan sepertinya harus menelan gosip receh semacam itu, tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Babang Lepi, Elen kyuyuk-kyuyuk."

Levi menghentikan langkah. Melirik Eren dengan sorotan bingung. Kyuyuk-kyuyuk te nani? Alis diangkat satu.

"Ngomong tuh yang jelas, Dek. Abang mana ngerti," protes Levi.

Mau burung Eren kecil, atau pun sudah besar perlakuan Levi sama saja tak ada lembutnya.

Eren sebel, ia memegang perutnya. Membalas dengan raut wajah protes.

"Apaan, sih? Mau boker?"

Eren menggeleng cepat.

"Ya terus apa?" Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Tunggu." Levi mengeluarkan lagi ponselnya; LCDnya retak, btw. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Zoe."

"Eh, Lev, tumben belum di kantor?"

"Ada masalah. Zoe, kalau bocah pegang perut terus bilang kyuyuk itu artinya apaan?"

Levi menelepon partner kerjanya, Hanji Zoe; tante kesepian. Karena Zoe itu wanita, mungkin saja dia lebih paham soal bocah.

"Hoho! Itu artinya laper."

"Kukira artinya dia mau boker. Yasudah, terima kasih."

"Oi! Anak siapa yang kauurus?!"

"Eren."

"Hah?"

Levi memutuskan sambungan. Sekarang ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Memasukan kembali ponsel ke saku, lalu perhatiannya kembali ke Eren. "Ho, jadi Dedek Eren laper?"

Eren mengangguk.

TBC...


End file.
